


Friend Kisses

by LuckyLittleFelix



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Platonic Kissing, then not-so-platonic kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLittleFelix/pseuds/LuckyLittleFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross asks Dan for kissing lessons and things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Kisses

“It’s not that bad,” Danny tried to explain to a downcast-looking Ross, “you’ll get better with practice.”  
“I guess you’re right. It’s just… I’ve never been a spectacular kisser,” Ross said, looking down.   
“Well, uh,” Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously, “I could, um, maybe, teach you- if you want?”  
Ross blinked at Danny in disbelief.   
“You want to kiss me?”  
“Uh… Well not like, um, romantically, just like… to give you some pointers?”   
Ross mulled over Dan’s words in his head. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He just really wanted to be able to wow Holly with awesome kissing skills. And if Danny could help, then that’d be pretty awesome.   
“Okay,” Ross said, shifting closer to his friend on the couch.   
“Really? You sure?”  
“Yeah, I mean what’s the harm?” Ross replied casually.   
“Okay, uh, then I’ll just…” Dan scooted closer as well, leaning in with the slightest tilt of his head. Ross leaned in to meet him, pressing his lips against Danny’s tentatively. This didn’t have to be awkward if he didn’t make it awkward, he told himself. Just kissing your best friend, nothing awkward there.   
Neither of the pair moved for a couple of seconds, eyes screwed shut, nothing but their lips touching.   
Danny realized suddenly that, oh yeah, he was the teacher or whatever, he was supposed to guide Ross through this.   
Danny reached up to cup his friend’s dimple-y cheek as he really started to kiss him, their mouths sliding slowly together. No tongue of course, not yet.   
All Ross could think of was how good Danny was at kissing, a lot better than he figured his own kissing was. He hummed quietly, reaching out to touch him, for another connection. Ross’ hand landed wrapped behind Dan’s neck contentedly.   
It ended all too soon as they came up for air, the corners of Ross’s mouth turned upwards. Danny gave him a weird look.   
“What?”  
“You’re a good kisser,” Ross answered, “I think I could learn something from you.”  
Danny grinned a little, “Thanks.”  
A silence hung in the air for a couple seconds. Don’t make it awkward, say something, don’t make it awkward…  
“Sooo… Do you have any, like, advice?” Ross asked hesitantly, “Or tips or something?”  
“Yeah, sure, um… You could try, before you pull away, uh, bite at their lip, like…” He trailed off, gesturing for Ross’s lips to meet his again.   
Ross complied, leaning in.   
Danny didn’t let the kiss go on for too long, pulling away and nipping gently at Ross’s bottom lip.   
Ross gasped a little.   
“Oh,” he said, “like that.”  
“Yeah.”  
Another slightly awkward pause.   
“Can I try it?” Ross broke the silence again, trying not to sound too eager, “Like, on you?”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Danny agreed, “practice makes perfect, right?”  
Ross took Danny’s lips in his own, chaste and far from heated.   
Ross brushed his teeth lightly against Dan’s lower lip.  
Ross looked expectantly at Danny for critique.   
“That was good but try, maybe, a little more pressure,” Danny explained, “like, bite a little harder?”  
“Alright,” Ross said, eyes already focused on his friend’s lips, eager to try again.  
They started kissing again, the feel of their lips together already almost familiar. Dan didn’t want to think about it, but it was kind of nice.   
This time, Ross bit down on Danny’s lip with more force, not too hard, not too soft.   
Danny held back a soft groan. Ross was a fast learner.   
“Good?” Ross asked.   
“Yeah, actually,” Danny replied, “you picked that up like super fast.”  
“I learned from the best.”  
If Danny blushed, Ross didn’t mention it.

 

After couple of days of not talking about what was now dubbed their ‘tutoring session’, Ross brought it up after a Steam Train episode one day.   
“Holly really liked that lip- biting thing you taught me.”  
Danny furrowed his brows for a second before realizing what Ross was going on about.   
“Oh, cool… cool…” Danny replied casually, bobbing his head slightly.   
“So, do you think you could give me another lesson?” Ross asked, apprehensively, maybe a little more softly than he normally spoke.  
Danny rubbed at the back of his neck, mulling it over. This was just a nice favor for a friend, so he could impress his wife, it was nothing. He just kept repeating that to himself.   
“Sure, Ross, why not.”  
“Thanks, Danny,” Ross chimed.   
“Anything you, uh, have in mind?” Danny questioned.   
“I dunno, um… Do you have any more little tricks, like the lip-biting thing?”  
Danny contemplated that for a second, trying to think of something good to teach Ross.   
“Uh, well, here, let me show you something.”  
Danny pulled Ross in for a kiss, their lips mingling for a little while before Danny flicked his tongue over Ross’s bottom lip.   
They pulled apart, the taste of Ross still on Danny’s tongue.  
“Wow, tongue already, Avidan?” Ross mocked, “you should at least take me out to dinner first.”  
Danny ignored Ross’s stupid comment, “A little tongue is always a good thing, right?”  
“Yeah I guess so,” Ross responded, “Is that the best trick you’ve got?”  
“Come on, it takes some finesse,” Danny insisted, “try it, just a little swipe of the tongue and Holly will love it.”   
“Okay… lemme try it on you,” Ross proposed, pulling Danny in by the back of the neck for a yet another kiss, like it was normal at this point.   
He ran his tongue across Dan’s lips gracelessly, prying his mouth open.   
Ross got to taste the inside of Danny’s mouth before Danny pulled away.   
“Ugh, you just shoved your tongue down my throat, dude.”  
“I thought we were kissing with tongue?” Ross asked.   
“I said ‘a little tongue’,” Danny explained, “Baby steps, young grasshopper.”  
Another thing Danny didn’t want to think about: how he actually found it weirdly hot that Ross used a lot of tongue when kissing. He quickly brushed that thought out of his mind and replaced it with more heterosexual things.   
“Fuck baby steps,” Ross said impatiently, attention span short as ever, “just teach me how to French kiss like a pro.”  
“Fine,” Danny rolled his eyes, totally not excited, “but don’t tongue-fuck my mouth.”  
Ross’s cheeks felt hot as he nodded.   
“So basically, don’t try too hard and it’ll come easily. Probably,” Danny explained.   
Ross leaned in, whispering a taunting, “Don’t be too jealous when I’m a better kisser than you,” before attaching their lips.   
Danny put his hands on Ross’s shoulders, starting the kiss off slowly. Ross tilted his head and snaked his tongue in between Danny’s lips, meeting Dan’s.  
Their tongues circled around each other contentedly, though Ross wasn’t as skilled as Danny.   
Danny kind of wanted to kiss Ross forever but then he remembered his need for air.   
He looked at Ross, his face a light pink and breathing just a little heavier than normal.  
“Wow, your mouth is kind of amazing,” Ross gushed.   
Danny shot him a weird look.   
“That- that came out… I didn’t mean- I-” Ross stuttered. Dan just laughed and started to walk away.   
“Whatever, man,” Danny chuckled, “Good lesson today.”

 

It went on like that for a while: they had lessons every couple of days (whenever Ross felt like it) and they didn’t mention it to anyone else.   
Sure, Arin had his suspicions when he saw Dan and Ross walk out of the same room with red faces and swollen lips, but hey. That was their business, he figured.   
Everything was fine and dandy for a while, just making out with a friend.   
Things changed when Ross sat down next to Danny one day, intent on asking him for another one of their “lessons”.   
“Hey, um…” Starting the smooching session was always a little awkward, but Danny picked up on what Ross was trying to say easily.   
“Another lesson?”  
“Yeah, but…” Ross worked up the courage to ask, “But can we try something a little different?”  
“Something different? Different how?” Danny asked calmly, as if his heart wasn’t beating like a mouse’s. He seriously shouldn’t have been getting excited at the thought of doing something other than kissing Ross.   
“Like, um,” Ross looked away for a second then back at Danny, “neck kissing?”  
Dan stayed quiet for a second, so Ross tried to explain himself.   
“Like the thing where you kinda put your mouth on someone’s neck?” Ross said, maybe just a little hopefully.   
“Yeah, uh,” Danny ran his hand through his hair, “Sure, Ross.”  
Ross’s mouth quirked into a small smile of thanks.   
“Um, so when you’re, like, macking on someone’s neck, you gotta remember not to slobber too much or use too much teeth. Find the, um… happy medium, or whatever,” Danny explained to Ross, who was looking at him expectantly, “But everyone likes different things.”  
A pause.   
“…How do you like it?”   
“Like what? Neck kissing?” Danny asked.  
Ross nodded.   
“Uh,” Danny decided he’d bite the bullet and be honest, “Well, I guess I like when a girl is kind of rough.”  
Ross smirked, “Kinky.”  
“Shut up,” Now Danny was smiling, too.   
Ross stayed quiet, so Danny assumed he was waiting for him to start… or whatever. This was normal, totally normal…  
“So, uh… I guess I’ll… show you how I normally do it,” Dan half stated- half asked, scooting closer to Ross on the couch.   
“Go for it.”  
Ross tilted his head back slightly as Danny moved in, his breath ghosting over Ross’s neck. Finally, Danny brought his lips down onto the warm, pale skin of Ross’s neck, mouthing it gently. Ross scrunched his eyes closed, Danny was definitely one to learn from when it came to this kind of thing. His mouth was just… Wow.   
Danny sucked lightly at the flesh, nipping a little. His teeth just barely scraped over his skin, making Ross let out an almost inaudible whimper. One final lick and Danny detached from Ross’s neck.   
Ross looked up at Danny as he pulled away.   
“You’re… really fucking good at that,” Ross breathed.   
Danny smiled at that. That wasn’t even his best, if he really put the moves on Ross, he could only imagine… Danny shook the thought from his head, he needed to stop thinking like that. Ross was just his friend, his straight(?) friend, his very much married friend.   
Ross started talking, snapping Danny’s attention back to him.   
“Can I, like, practice?” Ross said, leaving the unsaid “on you” for Danny to pick up on his own.   
“Yeah, uh… sure, Ross,” As if Danny could say no at this point.   
Ross sat up onto his knees to make up for the slight height difference, leaning over Danny with his hands on Dan’s knees, steadying himself. He looked at Dan’s neck, maybe just a little nervously, his eyes flicking up to meet Dan’s for a second.   
He brought his mouth to Dan’s neck, starting out with a short lick, then bringing his lips down in an open-mouth kiss.   
He moved slowly, picking up speed gradually as he nipped gently at the skin beneath his lips. Dan didn’t seem to be reacting negatively to any of this, which encouraged Ross to keep going. But only as practice for Holly. Right, just practicing. Or so he tried to convince himself.   
Ross bit down a little harder, running his tongue over the angry flesh. Sure, it wasn’t something Danny had done to him, but that’s how he said he liked it, right? And he did, if the small noise he made in the back of his throat was anything to go by. He kept exploring Danny’s neck with his lips, his hands now curled into fists on Dan’s knees. He half-wished that Dan would just pulled him into his lap and kiss him for real…  
Ross sucked at Dan’s neck for a second before sitting up again.   
“Wow, Ross, that actually wasn’t horrible,” Danny praised.   
“Thanks, man,” Ross smirked smugly, “I try.”

 

“Here, let me, uh, show you something,” Danny proposed after Ross asked for another “tutoring session” only a few days later. He wasn’t excited or anything.   
“Alright,” Ross agreed, baring his neck for Danny.   
“Try to, like, find the girl’s pulse, or whatever,” Danny advised, “and lick it.”  
Danny leaned in to demonstrate, running his tongue along Ross’s jugular, then moving lips over his skin.   
“It’s like, a pressure point, or something. Drives ‘em crazy,” Danny said, talking into Ross’s skin.   
“I can see why,” Ross remarked, maybe a little shakily.   
Dan bit Ross’s neck lightly, soothing the bite with a gentle lick. He hoped it wasn’t, like, out of bounds when he pushed Ross’s shirt collar down to close his mouth over his collarbone. Apparently it wasn’t, because Ross just sighed contentedly and tilted his head back further.   
Danny decided he might as well explore what Ross would let him do, kissing his way up Ross’s neck. He took Ross’s earlobe between his teeth, urging a quiet noise out of Ross.   
Maybe Danny was getting a little carried away as he slowly incorporated more teeth, getting a little more rough.  
Ross had his eyes shut and his head thrown back, feeling guilty for enjoying this so much.   
Danny’s teeth scratched lightly at Ross’s neck before he bit down, maybe enough to leave a mark.   
Ross clenched his fists as he let out a quiet, high-pitched whine.  
Ross was then faced with a lose-lose situation: either he pushed Dan away, messing up everything, or he got hard in front of him.  
Danny nipped at the edge of his jaw, and Ross realized the decision was made for him. His pants started to feel tighter by the second. Shit.  
Ross worried at his lip as Danny went on his merry way, kissing every part of Ross’s neck he could reach.   
Danny detached from Ross’s neck, a little out of breath, giving him a once over quickly.   
His eyes widened as they landed on the bulge in Ross’s lap.   
He looked back up to Ross’s guilty face, “Shit, man,” Danny ran a hand through his hair, nervously.   
“I didn’t mean to…” But Dan kind of did mean to. A little.   
“It’s fine… I’m the one who popped a fucking boner,” Ross smiled weakly.   
“It happens, man,” Danny replied, trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. But was that normal? A bit of neck kissing then someone got hard? Whatever, he’d add that to the list of things he wouldn’t think about.   
There was a long stretch of extremely awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say.   
“I should go,” Ross got up and practically sprinted from the room.   
Danny sighed. He was in deep.

 

Things were awkward between them after that, and for good reason. Neither of them wanted to man up and actually talk to the other about it. Ross was glad that Arin was doing Steam Train with him for a couple days.   
“Okay, dude. ‘Fess up,” Arin ordered after turning off the capture. It was hard to ignore Ross’s drastic change in behavior, especially around Danny. He was fidgety, more so than usual, and he wasn’t acting like himself.   
“What?” Ross looked at Arin, badly feigning being confused.   
“Seriously, Ross, what’s wrong?” Arin asked sternly, more intent on getting information from him.   
“I’m fine. Everything’s fine,” he insisted, plastering on a fake smile.   
“Ross.”  
“Okay, everything is, um… Not fine,” Ross admitted.   
Arin was still looking at him intently, urging him to explain more.   
Ross sighed, caving.   
“So… Danny started giving me… kissing lessons,” Ross began.   
Arin just looked at him, eyebrows raised, but not interrupting.   
He told Arin about how the lessons escalated to neck kissing and then stopped talking.   
“You guys are fucking idiots.”  
Ross nodded glumly.   
“So that’s it?” Arin asked, “You’re upset about neck kissing lessons?”  
Ross swallowed guiltily.  
“Well…”  
“You fucked, didn’t you.”  
“No!” Ross yelled, “No… we didn’t, but…”  
“You want to.”  
“No!” He exclaimed again, “Well… I don’t know. But here’s the thing…” He paused. “I kind of… got a boner? During it?” His voice got higher towards the end of the sentence.   
“Well that tends to make things kinda fuckin’ awkward.”  
“Yeah,” Ross agreed.   
“So you want to fuck him?” Arin repeated.   
Ross rubbed a hand down his face, “I don’t know, I thought I was straight until he started kissing me and… I just don’t know anymore.”  
“It’s alright, dude,” Arin tried to make Ross feel better, “Just take some time to think, you’ll figure shit out eventually.”  
“Thanks, Arin.”

 

Just a few hours later, Arin had almost the same conversation with Danny.   
The whole story came out in a jumbled rush of words as Danny tried to tell Arin everything.   
Arin just sat patiently as Dan tried to talk.  
“And then he got a fucking boner! Who gets a boner from that? Is that normal?” Danny was pacing in front of the couch, hands clenched in his hair.   
“I dunno, man,” Arin shrugged.   
“How can you be so calm about this?” Danny ranted.   
“Maybe because I’m not the one going through fucking gay panic?”  
Arin had a way of getting straight to the point that Danny admired but kind of hated sometimes.   
Danny sat down on the couch next to Arin, face in his hands.   
“That’s what this is, isn’t it?” Danny groaned.   
“Yup. Full on gay freak out.”  
Danny sighed.   
“Do you think Ross is gay for me?”  
“Are you gay for him?” Arin retorted.   
“Ah, fuck, man. All I know is, like, kissing him was fucking awesome,” Danny ran his hand through his hair, “And I kinda wanna do more than that? So yes? Maybe?”  
He sighed again.   
“Just think this through before you go and do anything drastic, man,” Arin advised.  
Danny stood up, clapping him on the shoulder in appreciation, “Thanks, Arin.”  
Arin sighed as Danny left the room.   
He felt like a damn babysitter.

 

Eventually, Ross and Danny were forced to interact to record for the channel. Ross had been contemplating what to do about the whole boner situation, and he decided on a plan.   
“Next time on Steam Train!” Danny said enthusiastically.   
Ross had just turned off the recording for the last episode of the day, leaving them to sit in silence.   
“Danny?”   
“Yeah, man?”  
“Do you wanna, um… have another lesson?” Ross asked as if any of this was about learning or teaching anymore.   
Danny didn’t know how to respond at first. Were they just going to ignore what happened last time? Who was he kidding, he couldn’t say no.   
“Um, alright,” Danny said apprehensively, “What do you want to… learn?”  
“Oh, I just wanted to know if I could just,” he paused, “…practice?”  
But if he really thought about, it wasn’t practice for Holly anymore.   
Danny swallowed nervously, then nodded.  
“Uh, sure, Ross.”  
Danny shifted closer on the couch, angling himself towards Ross.   
Ross leaned in slowly, giving Dan a chance to back out if he suddenly changed his mind.  
He pressed his mouth against Danny’s, trying to remember some of the little things that Dan had taught him.   
Though it had been a while since they kissed, it was comfortable. Or as comfortable as it could be considering one of them got a boner during their last session.  
Ross let his tongue slip into Dan’s mouth, gently deepening the kiss. Danny kissed back willingly, bringing his hands up to drape them around his maybe-straight friend’s neck.  
He tried to rationalize the fact that he kind of wanted to fuck his married, male friend and Ross might even want it, too, but gave up when Ross started kissing his neck.   
His lips were working at the skin of his neck, peppering it with little nips here and there.   
Something was different this time, it felt more… intimate? Or Danny could be completely misreading everything, and it was just like any other “lesson”. Thinking about it made his head hurt sometimes.   
Ross braced himself against Danny, placing his hands on Dan’s thighs and picking up intensity.   
“Fuck, Ross,” Danny exhaled as Ross bit down hard on his neck, probably leaving a small bruise.   
“You’re getting pretty good at this,” he chuckled breathily, Ross sucking hard on his skin.   
Danny didn’t even care that he probably had a bunch of tiny reddish marks on his neck, he could deal with uncomfortable questions from Arin later. Ross was still enthusiastically working on his neck, occasionally switching back to kissing him hard on the mouth, all teeth and tongue.   
Danny didn’t remember when things got so heated and fuck, he just knew he was pitching a tent.   
Apparently Ross knew, too; he had paused his ministrations to smirk knowingly at Danny.   
Licking his the shell of his ear, he murmured, “I’m a fast learner, right?”  
“Fuck, man, you absolutely are.”  
Danny wasn’t sure how Ross was going to react to the situation, but luckily, Ross had decided going into this what he wanted to do.   
Ross swung one of his knees over Dan’s legs, sitting contentedly in his lap.   
“R-Ross, are you sure about this?” Danny asked sincerely, placing his hands on his friend’s hips.   
Ross claimed his lips for a second before saying, “Abso-fucking-lutely.”  
“But what about…” Danny started, “What about Holly?”  
“She’s actually cool with it,” Ross explained like they weren’t in the middle of fooling around, “she said that since she can’t satisfy any gay feelings or whatever, she’d be fine if we did this every now and then.”  
Ross leaned in for another kiss before Dan could respond.   
“As long as I always come home to her,” Ross smiled at Danny’s awed expression.   
“Your wife is fucking amazing,” Danny marveled, pulling Ross in for a kiss.   
Finally, fucking finally, Ross got to kiss the daylights out of Danny while sitting in his lap.   
Dan deepened the kiss, biting at Ross’s lips to get him to let out those delicious whimpers. Ross scooted forward in Dan’s lap, close enough to grind their dicks together. He rolled his hips down onto him, Danny’s fingers squeezing his sides hard enough to leave imprints.   
Ross whined desperately as Danny’s mouth found the sweet spot on his neck, just below his jaw.   
It was getting so fucking hot and his jeans were so tight, but he loved it.   
He loved it even more when Danny flipped them both over, leaving Ross to arch his back beneath Danny, seeking more friction.   
Danny dipped his hips down, brushing their erections together, “Ah- Ross… I’m super fucking gay for you.”  
“I never would have guessed,” Ross said between heavy breaths.   
Danny smiled a bit, leaning down to ravish his neck, wanting to leave some bruises now that he had permission.  
Ross tugged at the bottom of Dan’s shirt, before taking off his own, hoping he would follow suit.   
Once Danny had thrown his shirt across the room, Ross indulged himself in feeling up and down his torso.   
Danny pressed kisses into Ross’s chest, licking and nipping softly, Ross quivering under his touch.   
He let his lips wander father and farther down Ross’s stomach until he reached his belt.   
“F-fuck, Danny,” He moaned as Danny palmed him through the layers of fabric.   
Danny’s slender fingers undid the button and zipper with deftness, pulling them down far enough to expose his boxer-clad dick.   
Fuck, now that Danny actually had Ross writhing beneath him he wasn’t sure what to do. He pulled the boxers down slowly, Ross letting out a breathy groan as his cock was freed.   
Danny wrapped his hand around it and stroked it a few times.   
“Ah, D-Danny, shit…”  
He wrapped his lips around the tip experimentally, swiping his tongue over the slit.   
Giving someone head wasn’t so bad, Dan figured when Ross moaned again.   
Dan took more of the shaft into his mouth, desperate to hear Ross cry out.  
“Fuck, Danny, y-your mouth is,” Ross panted “so fucking g-great.”  
Sure, he was inexperienced, but the fact that it was Danny, Danny sucking his dick, Danny trying his best, made it feel fucking amazing.   
He focused back on the head of Ross’s cock, swirling his tongue around it.   
Ross grabbed two handfuls of Dan’s hair, moaning loudly and arching back off of the cushions.   
Ross was so hot when he was like this, damn. Danny kept sucking while reached a hand down to pull his dick from his jeans, stroking himself.   
“Danny, I’m- fuck, I’m so close,” Ross stuttered.   
Danny hummed around his dick in response, picking up the pace, sucking harder.   
It was only a few seconds before Ross came in Dan’s mouth, shouting out his name and moaning like a fucking porn star.   
Danny reluctantly swallowed, stroking himself a couple more times before he fell over the edge, coming on his fist.   
He rested his forehead on Ross’s inner thigh, coming down from the temporary high and getting used to the odd taste in his mouth.   
“Wow, that was,” Ross said eventually, “really fucking great.”  
Ross sighed and let his head fall back on the couch, dick still in full view.   
Danny sat up and tucked himself back into his jeans.  
“Yeah…” He said contentedly before laughing, “Would you put your fucking pants back on?”  
“Fine,” Ross grumbled, blushing a little and retrieving his shirt as well.   
Danny pulled his shirt on while he walked out of the room to leave Ross to get dressed.   
He was still smiling a little when he walked into the next room, where Arin was sitting with headphones on.   
“You guys are so fucking loud,” Arin complained as he looked up, pulling off his headphones and smiling at Dan’s now flushed face.   
Fuck, he just gave Ross a beej in Arin’s house.   
He rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered out an apology, “Sorry, man, I didn’t mean- I just, Ross just kinda-“  
“It’s fine,” Arin interrupted Danny’s babbling, “I’m glad you guys figured everything out.”  
Danny smiled at him appreciatively, when Ross walked out of the other room.   
“Uh. Hey,” he said awkwardly When he saw Arin was in the room next to the one they just fooled around in.   
“Hey, man,” Danny greeted him with a clap on the shoulder, before leaning in to whisper, “Any time you want another ‘lesson’, just ask.”  
He grinned at the blush spreading on Ross’s cheeks. 

Ross was definitely looking forward to the next “tutoring session”.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again big thanks to everyone who read this fic before it was published... It took me months to hunker down and finish it and you guys were my moral support all the way.


End file.
